


Flipping Through Notes

by paraselene



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, chapter one is for stressed out dk stans, idk how to tag, seungkwan and seungcheol are mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraselene/pseuds/paraselene
Summary: A collection of Seventeen x Reader fics.Page 1. DK x ReaderPage 2. Wonwoo x Reader





	1. Page 1. All I Need Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just need to let things out and it was a good thing that Seokmin was there for you.

Seokmin just got back at the dorm after a radio recording with Seungkwan. It was a little bit past two in the afternoon when they got home and were given the rest of the day off. Jisoo, who also had the day off, was sitting on the couch in the living room playing his guitar and humming a tune. When he saw the two young ones come in, he welcomed them back with his usual smile.

"By the way, Seokmin, you've got a visitor. They're in our room." Seokmin furrowed his eyebrows while the hyung just kept smiling without announcing who the visitor was.

Seokmin went straight to his shared room with Jisoo and Seungkwan, only to find out that the surprise visitor was his girlfriend.

"Welcome back." You greet him with a soft smile that made his face lit up.

"What are you doing here? I thought we wouldn't be able to see each other 'til next week?" You could hear the eagerness in his voice. He was really surprised and happy to see you there in their dorm. You were just as busy with school as he was with his work as an idol. The two of you decided to meet up next week after all the deadlines you had to meet were finished.

"...I suddenly got free time," you simply explain. Seokmin noticed something different with you, with your smile. He felt it was a bit forced.

"Are you alright? Did something happen?" He asked as he sat beside you on the bed and looked into your eyes with concern.

"I'm alright. I just missed you a lot." You kept smiling as you rested your head on his shoulder. Seokmin felt you weren't showing your usual bright smile. There was a shadow of sadness in your eyes. The look on your face made his heart slightly ache.

One of the things he loved about you was your smiling expression. To him, you were the brightest gem when you smiled. It gave him energy when you looked happy and laughing.

Seokmin tried making you laugh by showing you a funny face but you could only produce a weak one. He tried telling jokes as another attempt to bring out even just a snicker from you, but even those didn't work. You looked down. Your hair covered your face from his view in the process. The behaviour you were showing shocked your boyfriend. This was the first time he saw you acting like that.

He was about to give you a hug but then you threw yourself at him instead, wrapping your arms around his waist and resting your face on his chest. He returned your embrace. He felt so soft and warm. Your heart started to melt and tears just started to fall.

"Is my baby tired? Tell me what's wrong? It hurts me to see you like this." All the emotions you've been bottling up inside started pouring out. Seokmin's sweater started to get wet from your tears.

"Shhh... It's gonna be alright. I'm sure whatever you're going through right now will all pass. I'm here for you." He kept whispering comforting words into your ears as he rubbed your back. You move back so you could face Seokmin properly, face wet from all the tears you have shed.

"It's just been so hard lately. I can't take all the pressure everyone is putting on me. I'm not as amazing as everyone thinks I am. I just feel like I had to do my best always but then they started putting too much faith in me and I'm scared that I might not be able to live up to their expectations and it's ripping me apart. Every night I can't help but feel frustrated and guilty that I'm not the person they think I am to be... I" You suddenly stop remembering that compared to you, your beloved boyfriend was probably experiencing much more hardships than you were.

"I'm sorry... that was inconsiderate of me wasn't it..." You scrambled to your feet in a hurry to leave. You felt ashamed of showing Seokmin your weak side when you had promised yourself you'd always smile in front of him, but the moment you stood up, he quickly grabbed your wrist and pulled you back into his arms. Your back rested on his chest as he hugged you from behind.

"It's alright. Everyone eventually goes through a phase like this. I know you just want to please everybody, but it's alright if you don't because no one is perfect. And I know better than anyone else how much effort you put in, so you really don't have to feel bad about anything." You turn around to face him. He was smiling gently at you. You loved his smile just as much as he loved yours, but at the same time you felt something sting inside you.

"I feel like I'm taking you for granted." You pout, tears having already stopped.

"No you aren't. If anyone's taking anyone for granted here, it's me." He cupped your face as he gave you a light peck on the forehead. Despite what he said, he really knew how to cheer you up.

"You've always supported the group through our ups and downs. You make sure to always be there for me when I'm having a hard time. This time, it's my turn to be here for you."

He moved back a little and opened up his arms.

"Come here baby. Time for a cuddle session." Unconsciously, you found your lips curving up. You dive into his arms, sending you both into a fit of giggles. He showers you with kisses on your cheeks and you can't stop laughing because it felt ticklish.

As you enjoyed being locked up in each other's arms, Seokmin started singing Smile Flower. This song always had a special place in your heart and you felt relaxed as he sang the song.

"I wish you could spend the night here," your boyfriend whined. Spending the night at Seventeen's dorm really wasn't the best of ideas. Just visiting them there had its own risks already. You let out a sigh.

"I wish I could too."

"Then why not let her spend the night here." You both look to the direction where the voice came from. It was Jisoo, who was standing at the door. He definitely overheard your exchanges. You suddenly break away from Seokmin and sit up straight. He went to grab a hand though, not really wanting to let you go.

"Is it really alright for me to spend the night here?" you ask Seventeen's resident gentleman sheepishly.

"I'll talk to Seungcheol for you," Jisoo offered.

"Really hyung!?" Seokmin's looked like a puppy who was about to be given a new toy. You found yourself suppressing a laugh.

"I have to remind you, though, that I need to get home as early as I can tomorrow. I haven't  exactly been productive today."

"You don't call this productive?" He raises the hand he was holding while giving you a teasing look.

"If I'm leaving earlier than you tomorrow, I'll make sure to wake you up beforehand." You wanted to give Seokmin a kiss on his cheek, but you fought the urge because you were too embarrassed to do it in front of his hyung.

"That settles it then. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now. I just came to check if my phone has finished charging." Jisoo moves across the room and grabs his phone. He gave the two of you one last glance and a smile before leaving.

"Hey baby..." You looked at Seokmin, smiling happily. Your worries were no longer bothering you as much. In his arms you felt secure and comfortable.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first Seventeen fic and I wrote it for a friend last year. I just decided to publish it now. I hope it was able to heal your hearts, even just a little bit.
> 
> A/N: The dorm arrangements were during AL1 era by the way.
> 
> Also, I'm up for requests. You can leave them in the comments below or drop them in my DMs at my twitter @aJUNice_0610


	2. Page 2. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will things work out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by one of my dearest mutuals, Iman :)
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long and it might not be as you expected it but I hope you'll still like it.

"This isn't working out."

The moment those words left his mouth you knew what was about to come next. Your world began to spin and you felt dizzy.

What was going on again?

Oh, right. Your relationship with Wonwoo was crumbling. Weeks of nothing but fighting. Wordless nights being spent. Coming and going as if each other's presence wasn't there. You two started becoming strangers to each other.

You stay quiet the whole time Wonwoo spoke. You wanted to block the incoming words.

"Let's break up." Just three words and your whole world has suddenly shattered. Hot tears streamed down your face and no words came out of your mouth. He leaves without turning his back to look at you and you just sit there on the floor, watching him leave just like that.

Why was this happening? You asked yourself where did you go wrong? How did this happen? How could the man you loved with all your heart leave your life as if it was the easiest thing to do in the whole world? Sadly, some things just don't work out and maybe your relationship with Wonwoo wasn't meant to be if it ended like this. Abrupt and confusing. Closure being needed but was not given. The kind of cliffhanger that everyone hates and is frustrated with.

Somewhere along the line of your relationship, you and Wonwoo started having small arguments until they grew and became big fights. Now, you don't even remember the root of everything; just that your relationship with him has now ended.

As you sit in the corner of your bed, arms wrapped around your legs pressed to your chest, your silent wails fill the dark room. A light weight dips into the bed and slowly approaches you. A small, furry head brushes up your leg, trying to give you comfort.

"At least I still have you." Your sobs slowly stop and you move your hand to gently scratch behind the ears of your cat. He meows in reply and you chuckle at him.

 

***

 

A month after your breakup and you've adjusted to the life without Wonwoo. Although it was hard at first, you still managed. Like they say, people come and go, so you strengthened your resolve and promised to yourself that you can still be happy even without someone special to spend those moments with. At least you still had your kitten with you. He needed a lot of attention since he was still a growing baby. He was a good distraction to the pain you felt in your heart.

"Meow." Your kitten calls out to you in the midst of your hasty morning routine.

"Guess what? I can come home early today." You talk to your kitten as you put food and water into his bowls. He meows in reply as if he was actually talking back. When you place his bowl down on the floor, he circles around your legs first before digging in to eat. You rub at the back of his ear, making his tail sway happily.

"Be a good kitty and wait for me, 'kay?" As your kitty enjoys his breakfast, you clean up in the kitchen. Once done, you put on light makeup before taking your leave.

"I'm off to work!" You say goodbye to your little one, making sure the door was locked properly.

 

***

 

Gone.

Your kitten was gone when you came home. You looked everywhere but you couldn't find him. You kept calling out his name but there was no answer. He always answered when you called out his name.

You started panicking as you try to figure out where he could be. You made sure the door was locked so how could he have gone out? Before you think of anything else, you found yourself dashing outside to search for you little one, praying that he was just around the neighborhood and doing alright.

You call out his name many times as you wander around the neighborhood. It was getting dark and you wanted to find him as soon as possible because it would be hard to look for him when the sun comes down. Thunder also started to roar. It might start raining anytime soon. You really needed to find him now.

As you search for your kitten at every location possible, so many thoughts run through your mind. You blamed yourself for his disappearance. You felt like you weren't responsible enough for your pet. What if he got hurt. What if he...

You couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

 

_No._

 

_Please._

You find yourself searching for him at the park, looking high and low. You didn't care if people stared at you for dropping down on your knees and looking in crannies he'd likely fit himself into. You didn't care if people looked at you like you're some mad person shouting the name of someone they didn't know. To them, it was someone they could care less about. To you, that little kitten was currently your whole world.

The rain starts pouring but you still kept on searching. The sun also came down about an hour ago but you just couldn't give up. Yet, you were slowly losing hope. Finding your kitten was proving to be difficult.

You take a seat on one of the many benches at the park. It was wet and cold thanks to the strong downpour but you hardly cared. You let your tears flow as you became helpless in this situation.

"Where are you?" You manage to let out. The rain has you drenched but you didn't feel like going home. Not until you found your kitten.

"You're gonna get sick." A deep voice speaks. It was a familiar voice, one whom you clearly knew who belongs to. You also start feeling the droplets of rain no longer touching your skin, so you look up to see what had covered you. There was an umbrella above your head and a man holding it up for the both of you.

"What are you doing here?" You ask, voice quivering from your tears and the cold weather.

"I was in the neighborhood and I saw you looking so desperate and scared. I followed you around for a bit until I realized you where looking for him." You bite your lower lip. Seeing Wonwoo was the least of what you needed right now. You feel yourself start getting light headed.

"He...w-was g-gone... when I got home." You stutter with your words so you take a deep breath to calm yourself down. "I-I tried looking everywhere... but he's...nowhere to be found."

"You need to go home. You'll fall sick if you keep searching for him in the rain like this." He pulls up on of your arm, making you stand up. You break away from his grip and hit him lightly on the chest.

"He could be cold and helpless right now, Wonwoo. I won't go home until I find him. He's the only thing I've got left..." Before he could counter your words everything suddenly went black for you.

 

***

 

When you open your eyes, a white ceiling greets you. You try to sit up but you wince from sudden pain in your head the moment you do.

"Don't force yourself. Just lie down." You look to your side, to the direction where the voice came from.

Wonwoo was here.

"You collapsed earlier so I decided to bring you home." You take a look at your surroundings and you were indeed in your apartment. You clench your fist tight and hang your head low, hair curtaining your face from Wonwoo. Tears fall uncontrollably and you feel distressed because you didn't find your kitten yet.

"I'll help you find him tomorrow. For now, take a rest." You keep silent but you give Wonwoo a small nod.

"Now that's settled, I'll go now." You look at Wonwoo, eyes red and swollen, and he simply looks away when your eyes meet. You want to grab his hand and tell him to stay but you stopped yourself from doing so. You just watch him pass through the door and leave your room, just like when you broke up.

 

***

 

You wake up the following morning, feeling better than yesterday but still worried sick. You look at the clock on your bedside table to check for the time. It was already 10 in the morning. The only good thing to your day so far was that you had no work today. Not really having an appetite, you decide to just clean yourself up, get into comfortable clothes and wait for Wonwoo to come.

After leaving your apartment last night, he sent a text telling you that he'd pick you up then search for your kitten together. He said he was worried something might also happen to you. When you read his words, you felt heat move up to your cheeks, but you reminded yourself that you and Wonwoo were no longer in a relationship. You felt a pang of sadness at your own reminder. Feelings can't easily be changed or removed, especially not with an ending like you and Wonwoo had—no clarity. Just heartache and confusion.

You fiddled with your phone as you wait for Wonwoo. An hour passes by. Two hours. You were starting to get upset because time was being wasted.

"Where are you, Jeon Wonwoo?" You mutter under your breath as you let yourself fall on your bed. You hold up your phone and stare at his contact. He didn't change his number even though you thought he would.

A few seconds later you decide to call him. Or your were about to press the call button, a knock comes onto your door. You immediately stand up to see it was, hopeful it was finally Wonwoo who had arrived.

When you open your door it had been Wonwoo, but he wasn't the only one. In his arms was a small figure that left you dropping to your knees.

 

Meow.

 

Wonwoo had your kitten. "How? Where? Wonwoo..."

 

"I found him at my doorstep." You shake your head in disbelief as Wonwoo hands him over. "He was shivering when I found him so I immediately took him to the vet last night. The vet said he was fine, nothing major."

You gently pet your kitten causing him to purr. "How in the world did you get there?" The kitten answers you but of course you wouldn't understand. You just chuckle at your little one, tears of relief building up in the corner of your eyes.

Wonwoo finds himself silently observing the two of you. He was deep in thought when you notice. You suddenly remember that you haven't properly thanked him yet.

"Thank you Wonwoo. Thank you for bringing him back home." Wonwoo shakes his head, saying it was nothing. It was pure luck that he found your kitten at his doorstep.

Or was it?

"Hey..." Wonwoo starts, gazing at you seriously. "Maybe we can try to work it out?"

"What are you talking about?" You could feel where the conversation was going. Your heart started beating faster.

"The night before yesterday, I got drunk and then I found myself standing in front of your door." Wonwoo takes a deep breath before continuing. "I still love you."

When you hear his words, everything around felt like it was rewinding back to the days when you were both happy and in love. No problems. No arguments. No pain.

"Wonwoo, I..." You were about to answer him, but instead he pulls you up by the arm and wraps you in his embrace. He doesn't say anything but you could feel his body start to quiver. You wordlessly return his embrace.

_Maybe we can work this out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes:  
> 1\. I've long grew out of the x reader format of "Y/N" and all that other stuff, so I didn't go into those specifics. Feel free to insert your name or whatever other description for you to be able to immerse yourself in this fic :)  
> 2\. I just kept on writing kitten but you can change it to your preferred breed or gender even. I just made the kitten a "he" because the one who requested it had a male cat.  
> 3\. When Wonwoo was drunk and came to your apartment late at night, the kitten noticed. Tired from work, you fail to notice the window slightly open and the little one goes out from there. Wonwoo, being drunk, didn't noticed that the kitten had followed him.  
> 4\. It kinda ended up with an open-ending but I tried making it lean into the more happier ending.
> 
> I'm open for fic requests so do drop them if you want to. It isn't limited to x reader fics btw :) Feel free to request for ships. This is it for now. Bye bye :)


End file.
